1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vacuum cleaner systems and, more particularly, to a handle assembly for securing a vacuum hose of a vacuum cleaner system.
2. Description
Vacuum cleaner systems used in residential and industrial applications typically include a main vacuum canister, a vacuum hose, an intake nozzle and a handle for coupling the vacuum hose with the intake nozzle. To help secure the vacuum hose to the handle, a form of locking ring is typically integrally formed with an end of the vacuum hose. The inner surfaces of the handle assembly typically contain a groove or cut-out portion operable to house a portion of the locking ring, and thus secure the vacuum hose to the handle.
Although the above-mentioned method of coupling a vacuum hose to a handle has operated well to secure the vacuum hose in a satisfactory manner, it does include several drawbacks. First, an additional manufacturing step is required to integrally from the locking ring with an end portion of the vacuum hose. This increases the cost and complicates the manufacture of each vacuum hose. Second, cracks may occur in the vacuum hose in the area immediately adjacent the locking ring. When such cracks occur the entire vacuum hose usually must be replaced.
Such vacuum cleaner systems as described above often are operable to be used with removably coupled, electrically driven cleaning tools. To supply electrical current to such cleaning tools, the handle of the vacuum cleaner system may include electrical conductors which removably couple with an electrical cable of the cleaning tool. With handles having electrical conductors, it would be advantageous to be able to selectively interrupt current flow through the handle automatically when the electrical cable of the cleaning tool is uncoupled from the handle.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly for a vacuum cleaner system which is operable to secure a vacuum hose of the system thereto without the aid of a lock ring or other like fitting integrally formed at the outermost end of the vacuum hose.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly operable to secure a vacuum hose thereto without the use of screws, adhesives or the like.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly which is capable of being used with an optional, electrically driven cleaning tool, and which includes a device therein for automatically interrupting current flow through the handle at a predetermined point when the electrical cable of the cleaning tool is uncoupled from the handle assembly.